onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
| affiliation = Mecha Island | occupation = Feudal Lord of Mecha Island | jva = Goro Inagaki }} , is the main antagonist of the seventh movie, a great inventor who believes that with his natural genius he should rule the world. He is the Feudal Lord of Mecha Island. Appearance Ratchet is a thin man with his light brown hair parted at a 7:3 ratio. His brown-colored eyes are similar to those of snakes, slit-like and thin, giving him a sinister look. He wore loose yellow overalls that expose his lanky chest, and a thick black scarf with mechanical gear patterns on it. He also wore round, light orange glasses with round joints, giving it a mechanical appearance. His hair color in the movie is lighter, while in the depiction give by Oda it's dark orange. Also, in the depiction, his scarf is brown. Personality Abilities and Powers Ratchet is an extremely talented inventor, building all the machines on Mecha Island, including the battle suit used by Honki and the machine used by Maji. Mechas During his battle with Luffy, he piloted several machines known as the to fight. They all have keys in their backs, implying that the suits are clockwork. * : The first mecha used by Ratchet. It is a large battle suit with a drill that can be fired like a rocket and retracted on a cable on its front and two large claws that can do the same as the drill. It also has magnets on its feet to climb steep or slippery surfaces. It was destroyed by Luffy. * : The second suit used by Ratchet, however it is incomplete. It is even larger than #28 and can be used on land or sea. It appears to be a modified boat and is controlled with a helm. It, like #28 also has a large drill on its front, two cannons on each side and two large arms, one with a spiked ball on the end and the other with a large claw. It has four small legs on the bottom to walk on land, however they move rather slowly. It also has a mast with a little red flag. * : The third and most powerful mecha used by Ratchet. It is an enormous turtle-like machine with a turtle-like head with glowing red eyes, four cannons on its "shell", six legs and two large arms, one with a drill and the other with a claw that can be launched like a rocket. It requires to be wired into a power source in order to function, and Ratchet states it was still incomplete when he brought it out to fight Luffy. It was destroyed when Luffy (unintentionally) used Gear Second. History He tricks the Straw Hat Pirates into waking up the island (it is actually a giant sea turtle, the island is its shell), which he then uses giant cables to force it to move wherever he wants to advance his domination plot. Ratchet and his two henchmen pilot mecha to stop the Straw Hats, but to no avail. When his first mecha is destroyed, Ratchet gets into a gigantic mecha in an attempt to defeat Luffy. At the last second, Luffy (unknowingly) activated Gear Second and completely obliterated Ratchet's mecha with a Jet Bazooka. For his misdeeds, he ends up being spanked by his mother. Trivia His name is the same as the protagonist of the game series Ratchet & Clank, which incidentally is also mechanical. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Mecha Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Movie 7 Characters